Across the table
by raurassexiness
Summary: "Let's just say it was a double date, that didn't go according to plan." In which Ally ends up on a double date and falls for the other guy.


**Ok so first things first *ahem***

**CONGRATS LAURA MARANO ON WINNING A TCA! I'M SO FREAKING PROUD YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

***takes deep breath***

**Yea so… this is loosely based off of Blake Lively and Ryan Renyolds' story of how they fell in love. They are so cute btw, basically one of the biggest power couples of Hollywood rn and one of many of my ships. (You guys know Raura and Auslly take the cake on that one.) So basically they fell in love on a double date, the only difference is that Blake and Ryan were friends first.**

**Of course this isn't exactly how it panned out (I wouldn't know, I wasn't there but I'm pretty sure this isn't what happened) but I took the basics and altered it to suit our fave duo.**

**So lets get it on…**

**I talk too much :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_You know mom, today Lily her parents met at a rock concert." The little girl stated while slipping under her covers._

"_Really? That's cool." The brunette stated while trying to slip her other child into his pyjamas, which was deemed impossible as he squirmed and jumped hyperly. This is what she gets for letting her husband make the children pancakes with whipped cream, chocolate AND caramel sauce and chocolate chips for dinner. _

"_Yeah! And she said her dad was part of the band that was the opening act and her mom was a…groupie? Whatever that is." her little eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_Ally's eyebrows widened at her daughter's comment but normalized as she finally managed to slip on the shirt over her son's head. She sighed in content._

"_There you go sweetie." She said as she placed multiple kisses on the giggling boy's head._

"_So…..?" the little girl piped in from across the room._

"_So…What?" the tired mother replied as she struggled to then put her son, who was too consumed with the Transformer in his hands to care, under the covers._

"_So…how did you and daddy meet?" the six year old finally replied._

_The four year old boy gasped and nodded, resting the Transformer in his hands to next to him on the bed and fully turned to his mother._

"_I don't know, guys. It's pretty late, and you both have school tomorrow."_

_The children whined before both bouncing on their individual beds, chanting, "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"_

_Ally sighed, "This is the last time I let your daddy make dinner." She grumbled to her hyper children. Either way she conceded and went to lie down in her son's bed, motioning for her daughter to come over. The little girl squealed before practically skipping over to her brother's bed and snuggling into her mother's warm arms. _

"_Let's just say it was a double date, that didn't go according to plan." She stated before the children grew excited next to her._

_Ally cleared her throat exaggeratedly, causing her two children beside her to giggle, before she began._

"_It was a Saturday afternoon, when your Aunt Cassidy ran into the dorm room, practically babbling nervously about a phone call she just came off of."_

(10 years ago)

"Woah Cassidy, slow down." The brunette stated sitting up from her position on the bed, while holding the bowl of popcorn steady to her chest. "You want me to do what?" she concluded.

The dirty blonde sighed exasperatedly and took a deep breath before repeating herself. "You remember the hot guy I met at the smoothie shop?"

The other female nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"You also remember how we had a date tonight?" The brunette nodded again. "Basically he called to reschedule because his friend kind of surprised him by showing up in Miami."

"Uh huh." Ally nodded along not understanding where her friend was going with this.

"But, I really didn't want to cancel my date with this guy, because come on, how often do you find a hottie like that?" Cassidy zoned out for a minute with a dreamy look on her face.

Ally rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of the blonde's face. "So…?"

As the blonde snapped out of her trance, she nervously bit her lip, causing Ally to watch her suspiciously. "So… I suggested that he bring his friend along, and… I would bring a friend along." She nervously played with her fingers.

"What? You're taking Trish right?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm sure her boyfriend would love for her to go on a double date."

"Nope, not going. Now if you excuse me-."

"Oh come on, Ally! We're 20! We're in college! We're supposed to be having fun! And right now…" she motioned to her roommate, "you're not being any fun."

"I can be fun." Ally protested.

"Really? It's a Saturday night, there are at least three dorm parties tonight and you're plans include lying in bed, in pyjamas watching Netflix."

Ally sighed in response. "Please? This date could really mean something for me. I could have a future with this guy."

Ally looked at her roommate incredulously. No way was Cassidy Reynolds looking to settle down.

"You're just looking to get laid." Ally responded. And Cassidy rolled her eyes at her best friend who could read her like a book.

"Okay, maybe I am. But maybe, you could get a little action too."

_Ally coughed nervously when she realized she may have gotten a little too into the story to censor it for her children's sake. However she was glad that her children had beautifully naïve minds and the term went over their heads. Until…_

"_Mommy what does 'get laid mean?" her son asked._

_Ally looked down to be greeted with the wide chocolate doe eyes of both her children, staring up at her expectantly._

"_Umm…well…get laid means…laying someone down."_

"_Like for a nap?" her daughter inquired._

"_Exactly." She cleared her throat nervously before continuing. "Anyways, after minutes of persuading from your Aunt Cassidy and the thought of *ahem* getting laid, really got my attention, so I finally agreed."_

"You look so pretty." Cassidy complimented trying to flatter the brunette into lightening her mood.

"Yeah yeah. Where are they?" Ally inquired as they entered the restaurant.

Cassidy gasped excitedly when she spotted them and pointed them out. She grabbed Ally's wrist and practically dragged her along as she skipped towards the table in the back.

"Woah." Ally said as she finally got a glimpse at the two guys. She now knew why Cassidy fell into a trance earlier, both boys looked like Abercrombie and Fitch models.

"Guys, this is Ally, my roommate. Ally, this is Austin, the guy I met in the smoothie shop. And this is his friend…" Cassidy introduced waiting for the boy to introduce himself.

"Elliot." He replied.

"Elliot, this is Cassidy. And this is Ally, her roommate." The blond who she soon learned was named Austin introduced. Austin looked her over and smiled and Ally could not hide the blush that took over her face.

She had seen him around campus before, but she never took a full minute to observe the beauty that was this boy. Then she remembered he was her friend's date and not hers and she didn't know why her heart dropped a little bit at that.

"Hey guys." Ally waved when Cassidy nudged her slightly. Wow, she was already zoning out.

The girls took a seat opposite their respective dates and they began looking over the menu.

The date had already been awkward as everybody silently looked over the menu. Ally glanced up from the menu in her hands to get a better look at her date, only to be greeted by a different pair of eyes. A pair of eyes that happened to be seated opposite her blond friend who seemed to be debating between a salad or a pasta dish.

Ally quickly glanced back down and cleared her throat, wanting this awkward silence to be over. "I don't know what I want. Everything looks so good." She commented prompting everyone to chuckle and nod along, before falling into another awkward silence.

Cassidy was the first to rest down her menu and she cleared her throat. "So Austin, what's your major?" Cassidy batted her eyelashes.

Austin also rested down her menu before replying. "Music."

Ally's eyes widened and she shared a look with Cassidy. "Really? Ally majors in music." Austin looked over at Ally and smiled at the irony.

"I do Music Theory and Performance." He stated

"Oh I do, Music Theory and Songwriting. We share a class but how come I don't see you?" she inquired frowning.

"I sit in the back. Mr Dean's halitosis is so bad, that I have sit in the back row to try not in pass out." He commented chuckling.

Ally laughed nodding along. "I guess I got used to it. I sit in the front because the class is so boring that I think I would fall asleep. In fact, I think it's his bad breath that keeps me awake." She replied and he laughed at her comment. Ally the realized that she loved the sound of his laugh. His eyes crinkled cutely and his dimples became pronounced.

"Well, maybe you should look around more. You might notice something more interesting, than a boring class." He said coolly, followed by a smirk. "Or you could join me in the back. I've been told I'm quite interesting, that way you don't need Mr Dean's dead skunk breath to keep you awake." He suggested while shrugging.

"Maybe I'll consider it." She teased.

"Good." He replied smiling.

Ally smiled and looked back down at her menu.

Cassidy cleared her throat causing the blond male to look over at her. "_I _major in Law. I'm gonna be a lawyer," she boasted flipping her hair.

"I heard the Bar exam is really hard." Austin commented before taking a sip of his water. Cassidy nodded awkwardly before also taking a sip of her water.

Ally looked over at her 'date', who had been unusually silent and she noticed that appeared to be tapping away at his phone.

"So what do you do, Elliot? Are you a student?"

"Yep." He replied popping the 'p'.

Ally looked at the other two awkwardly before continuing. "What do you major in?"

"Criminal Justice." He replied never once looking up at her.

"He wants to be a police officer." Austin stated sending a sympathetic look to Ally, knowing she was just trying to make conversation.

"Cool." Ally said once again looking at her menu, thinking that she could rewrite the freaking menu, with how much she looked over at it.

Elliot sighed at whatever was on his phone and almost roughly rested it on the table before reviewing the menu again.

"You guys know what you want?" Cassidy inquired trying to clear the tension. "I'm getting the Caesar salad."

Ally nodded before eyeing the chicken alfredo in the pasta section, she opened her mouth to respond when Austin beat her to it.

"I'm thinking about getting the chicken alfredo." He replied before resting down his menu only to be met with the look of disbelief on the brunette across the table.

"I was gonna get that too." She mused.

"We have good taste in food then." He smirked. His smirk once again caused Ally to turn to mush and return the smile. She awkwardly coughed when she noticed Cassidy visibly tense beside her.

Ally knew by this time, Cassidy would probably be sticking her tongue down her date's throat. But Ally spent about ten minutes on this date and Austin didn't seem like that kind of guy.

Cassidy awkwardly twirled her hair, "So… Elliot, figure out what you want yet?"

Elliot sighed and Ally furrowed her brows. It was obvious he didn't want to be there. Well neither did she, but she wasn't making a big deal out of it.

"Probably like a burger or something." He replied fiddling with the tablecloth.

As if God wanted to save the situation, an overly peppy waiter appeared at the table.

"Hey! I'm Kristen and I'll be your waiter! Can I start you guys off with drinks?" Ally noticed Elliot visibly perk up when the busty blonde waitress appeared and Ally grimaced when he gave her a once-over.

"Lemonade." Austin and Ally answered in sync causing the pair to shyly look at each other and Cassidy to sigh frustratedly beside her.

"I'll just stick with water." She replied.

"I'll have a tall glass of you." Elliot replied smirking and Ally grimaced at his response and she heard a faint chuckle from beside her. She turned to see that it had come from Cassidy while Austin shook his head before tapping Elliot on his chest.

"You're on a date dude." Austin sternly responded and motioned to Ally. As if remembering Ally was there he looked over at her and turned back towards the blushing waitress. He cleared his throat before responding. "A root beer please."

"We'll order the food as you're here." Cassidy responded curtly.

"I'll have the Caesar salad, these two will have the chicken alfredo and he will have the burger." Cassidy responded clearly wanting this date to be over with.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your order." The waitress replied before walking off.

"I'll just be in the ladies' room." Cassidy batted her eyelashes at Austin before looking over at Ally. "Ally come with me." She said before grabbing the brunette's wrist and dragging her to the bathroom.

Upon entering, Cassidy let out a sigh and began primping her hair. "This date sucks ass." Ally awkwardly stood behind and began primping her hair as well.

"I mean it seems like you and Austin have more in common and I'm the blonde bimbo on the side. It's obvious he prefers you, I mean he was practically flirting with you."

"It does seem that way doesn't it." Ally muttered. "But you're not a bimbo, Cass. I'm sure you and Austin have something in common."

"Like what?" she sighed now starting to reapply her lipstick.

"You're both…blonde." Ally said lamely.

"Yeah I'm sure we would have a blast talking about our same hair colour." She replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well, Elliot's no prize. I think he only spoke two words to me and much rather flirt with little miss peppy and honestly he looks like he rather be anywhere else but here."

"I don't blame him. Like I said this date sucks ass." And she spun around to face her friend, "and not in the good way."

Ally grimaced, "Okay I'm not even gonna comment on that. But, Cass you're attractive and smart and can get any guy you want. I know you liked Austin since you met him in the smoothie shop but there are other guys out there."

Cassidy pouted and turned to watch her friend.

"And, not trying to be a bitch here, Cass, but didn't you say you were only on this date to get laid."

Cassidy sighed but nodded.

"Well if you're that miserable, just go to one of the three dorm parties or something, after the date. You're so hot, you don't even need to suffer through a bad date to get laid."

Cassidy groaned, "I would love that." She commented before looking frantically around the bathroom. Ally furrowed her brows in confusion before she looked at her friend incredulously.

Cassidy had taken off her heels while trying to push the window on the furthest wall in the back, open. Once she managed to open it she then proceeded to swing her leg out. The brunette rolled her eyes and yanked the blonde back into the bathroom.

"Wha-?"

"You are not leaving that innocent boy and his friend out there. I told you _after_ the date. Now let's go back out before they think we're pooping or something."

Cassidy pouted. "It's not just that it's that I really wanted Austin, you know." She sighed before motioning to the door, ready to head back out.

Ally wanted to reply 'You don't want Austin, you just _want _Austin's body. The minute you enter one of those parties and see a hot guy, Austin would be the furthest thing from your mind.' But instead she offered her a sympathetic look before following her outside.

_Ally, of course, left out chunks of the exchange between herself and her former roommate. She also substituted 'ass' for 'lollipops', prompting the children beside her to giggle at her choice of words and the fact that their aunt Cassidy tried to jump out the bathroom window._

_She giggled along with them and continued her story. "Okay we exited the bathroom and…"_

Ally and Cassidy exited the bathroom only to stop in their tracks a few feet away from the table when they heard their dates arguing.

Elliot sighed and ran his hand through his caramel coloured hair. "Austin, it's just that I came all the way from New York. I didn't expect my first night to be on some awkward double date, I wanted to go to a club so something fun." He complained while resting his head in his hands.

Ally felt a little hurt from his comment, but not enough to feel sad. She had to feel something for the guy to let his opinion affect her.

Austin sighed before replying to his friend, "Look man, I know you don't wanna be here but it's not like we can just ditch these girls. As miserable as you are, it's not right to ditch your date, and if you _tried _to have a conversation with her, who knows you might find something in common."

Elliot scoffed and raised his head to narrow his eyes at his friend. "Easy for you to say, you've been openly flirting with her all night."

Austin and Ally's eyes widened at his comment, both sporting a hard blush. "What- I mean- she just- we-." Elliot smirked at the stuttering boy and Cassidy gave a friend a 'told you so' look.

The girls took that as their cue to return to the table. "Sorry we took so long guys. What'd we miss?" Cassidy grinned smugly having overheard the conversation.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about New York and stuff." Austin shrugged, the faint blush still on his face from his friend's previous comment.

"Ooh Elliot, you're from New York?" Cassidy inquired suddenly intrigued.

"Born and raised." He replied.

"That's so cool. I've never been to New York but I always wanted to go." She mused.

"You should. Winter there is awesome."

Kristen arrived shortly after with their food and drinks. The group ate silently but for once it wasn't an awkward silence. They soon fell into a conversation about which pizza topping was the best.

"Obviously it's pepperoni!" Ally argued.

"No! Mushrooms!" Cassidy protested.

"I have to agree with Ally. Pepperoni is awesome!" Austin agreed.

"I don't know, I really love the sausage." Elliot countered.

The group then started a much calmer conversation. In the middle of the meal, Elliot wiped his mouth and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back. I need to touch up my makeup." Cassidy said to the remaining two and she practically ran off to the bathroom. Ally watched her suspiciously.

"And there were two." Austin joked while putting the forkful of pasta in his mouth. Ally nodded also putting a forkful in her mouth.

The pair were silently chewing for a while but the silence was surprisingly not awkward. Austin slightly chuckled and Ally looked up from her plate at him, incredulously.

"What?"

He shook his head smiling, "Nothing it's just a week ago Cassidy practically ran up to me in that smoothie shop and asked me out and when I called to cancel, she begged and persisted that I make it a double date, inviting Elliot."

Ally furrowed her brows, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Now here the four of us are, and it doesn't feel like I'm on a date with Cassidy, at all. If anything it feels like I'm on a date with you." He shrugged before stuffing another forkful in his mouth. Ally however sat frozen with her eyes widened before she took a sip of her cool lemonade trying to cool down the heat of the blush on her cheeks.

"Also, I know Elliot may seem kinda douchey, but that's just how he is with new people. He's actually a really cool guy. He's like a brother to me, especially since I don't have any siblings." He stated.

"I'm an only child too." Ally smiled. "In fact," she started while she stopped to shake her head laughing, "when I was younger, since I was an only child my mom and dad, bought me a cat and I pretended that she was my sister."

"Aw that's cute." He smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to call her Ava, but my mom has this weird thing about giving pets human names, so I called her Fluffy. Then, she joked that if I ever had a daughter, _then _I could call her Ava." She chuckled.

Austin's eyes widened a bit, but he chuckled and nodded. "I have a similar story. I was an only child and home-schooled, so I didn't have a lot of friends. But I did have an imaginary friend named Alex. Eventually my parents told me, it was time to grow out of it and when I was upset they told me, that if I ever had a son, I could call him Alex and he would be just like my imaginary friend. I don't know how, but it cheered me up and made me want to grow up so I could have a son of my own."

Ally smiled, "I guess we have yet, another thing in common."

"I'm not even surprised." He smiled lowering his fork to his now empty plate.

Ally took her last bite and nodded, chuckling.

"Wow, Cassidy and Elliot have been gone quite a while. How long has it been ten minutes?" Ally mused and Austin chuckled.

"How much you wanna bet they're fucking in the bathroom stall?"

Ally gasped at his accusation but soon laughed when she thought it over. "I don't know about Elliot, but I wouldn't put it past Cassidy, the girl could persuade a priest."

Austin nodded along but protested, "I _could _see your point, but to be honest she kinda scares me," he commented.

Ally furrowed a brow. "Really?" He nodded and Ally was confused. She doesn't think she's ever heard a guy say that they were scared of her. Most of the time they expressed their endless lust for her.

"Besides, I'm sure she's a lovely girl but, she's not really my type."

Ally quirked a brow, leaning back in her chair while folding her arms.

He smirked, "I've always had a thing for brunettes." He admitted and she blushed.

Just then her phone buzzed and Ally was slightly relieved as she feared if they didn't change topic, she would have spontaneously combusted.

Ally quirked a brow but chuckled shaking her head as she read the text message from her roommate. **'Seems like this date had a happy ending after all. Me and Elliot are going to a dorm party to get wasted and then go back to my place, for the after-party. ;) Enjoy your night with blondie.'**

"What?" Austin asked amusedly.

"It appears our dates are going to get wasted together and then going back to her place for the 'after-party'" Ally stated and laughed when Austin snorted and laughed in response.

"We should probably go. I'll pick up the tab." Ally called out to the waitress while rummaging through her purse for her wallet.

Austin furrowed his brows in confusion while also reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. "Nonsense, this is technically my date, even if it was made into a double date last minute. I'm paying." He protested pulling out his card.

"Nah it's okay. Cassidy is the one who arranged the date and since she's my roommate, I take responsibility for her." Ally insisted.

"Well, even if Cassidy was the one who arranged it and even if it was a single date, I would've paid anyways."

"Okay well how about we split it? I pay for Cass and myself, and you pay for Elliot and yourself?" he sighed but nodded.

Once the waitress brought the tab, Austin quickly placed his card in the tab before Ally could.

"Wha-?" she gaped.

"Tell you what, you can pay for dessert." He suggested as the waitress walked away to swipe his card and Ally pouted at him.

"Who says we're going for dessert?" she teased.

"There's an ice cream parlour like two blocks away. We're going." He insisted with a mock seriousness. She chuckled but didn't protest because who in their right mind turns down ice cream.

Kristen came back to give Austin back his card. "Can I just say, that it was really cute that you guys had an identical order? You guys are such a cute couple!" she gushed. Austin and Ally blushed while trying to tell the waitress that they weren't together, even though it came across as stammering.

She smiled and bid the pair goodbye as she walked over to another table. Austin and Ally looked at each other and blushed but grabbed their belongings and headed for the door.

The walk to the ice cream parlour was short and sweet. They casually talked about their lives and joked at our weird the night had been.

Austin was like a kid in a candy store, or more accurately, a 20 year old college student in an ice cream parlour. Once it was the pair's turn he excitedly ordered a two scoop of cookie dough and cake batter. He turned to Ally, "What would you like?"

Ally thoroughly scanned through all the ice cream flavours, when a familiar colourful one caught her eye. "One scoop of fruity mint swirl please." She requested. Austin scoffed stating that 'one does not get one scoop of the god given, creamy creation' to which Ally just shrugged.

The server handed the pair their individual cones and the pair proceeded to walk to the cash register. Austin reached for his wallet in his back pocket, which was deemed challenging as he tried balancing his two scoop in his hand. In in challenge to retrieve his wallet, he saw a hand reach out in the corner of his eye and hand the cashier the respective money. He looked over at her with his eyebrows furrowed. She shrugged and took a small lick of her ice cream. "You told me I could pay for dessert." He shook his head chuckling as they made their way out the parlour.

"I'm surprised, we didn't order the same flavour." Ally joked alluding to the date. Austin laughed and nodded, taking a big lick of his ice cream.

The pair continued to chat amiably while strolling through the bustling city. Austin then looked at his ice cream and realized that he didn't offer. He turned jutting his hand out. However Ally took that moment to turn towards the blond and comment about the beautiful nightlife of Miami and instead received a glob of ice cream on her nose.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Ally." Austin stated trying to contain his laughter, while also trying to get a hold of the napkin wrapped around his cone. He finally got it, while managing to not accidentally drop the quite heavy cone. However as he turned to give it to the brunette, he was met with a glob of fruity mint swirl on his chin. Unlike Austin, this time it was on purpose. Ally laughed at the blond and Austin feigned anger as she retrieved her napkin and handed it to him. Austin then realized that he loved the sound of her laugh.

After a while of talking, laughing and eating ice cream, the pair eventually made it back to campus and walked Ally over to her dorm. "Wait, I though Elliot and Cassidy were coming back here?" Austin asked confusedly.

"Nah when we were getting ice cream, she sent a text saying that they were gonna book a hotel room so they won't disturb me." Austin nodded.

"Well… it's been a weird night." He stated chuckling and Ally nodded.

"But, I gotta say, I'm happy how things worked out." He continued and Ally blushed.

"Me too. I had a fun night." She replied. After the pair exchanged numbers and promised each other that they were going to look for each other in Music Theory class, they bid each other farewell.

"_So you guys didn't kiss." The little girl pouted. Ally chuckled at her adorable pout but shook her head._

"_No, but on Monday, we met up in Music Theory class and he asked me out, on a single date this time. And on the second date, we kissed." Ally replied causing the little girl to squeal and her son to fake gag and grumble about cooties._

"_Did you get laid?" her innocent son asked._

_Ally's eyes widened momentarily before she remembered her made up definition from earlier._

"_Yes, honey we got laid." Ally blushed. I mean, she wasn't wrong she did in fact get laid, just not in the innocent way her children thought, the actual way. The way, they didn't need to know about for a long, long, long time._

"_Eeep, I'm so telling Lily about this tomorrow!" she squealed before letting out a small yawn. Ally looked over to her other child and saw that his eyes were closing down._

"_Okay my little night bugs, time to go to sleep." She stated and this time they didn't protest. She gently bent over her son's sleepy figure and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Alex."_

_She then picked up her daughter who was practically falling asleep in her arms and walked with her over to her bed. Once gently resting her in the comfort of her fuzzy blankets, she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Ava."_

"_Night mommy." The pair responded in sync and Ally's heart melted at the cuteness. She switched off the light and made her way to her own bedroom to get ready for bed._

_In there was her husband who seemed to have just finished getting ready for bed._

"_You aren't still mad at me for giving the kids pancakes are you?" he inquired giving her the puppy dog eyes, that he unfortunately passed onto the children making it impossible for Ally to discipline them._

_She sighed, "Nope. It was actually really cute watching the three of you make the pancakes. Although the mess wasn't fun to clean up, it really looked like the kids were having fun. Plus, it was surprisingly easy to get them off of their sugar high enough to fall asleep. I just told them a story." She stated walking towards the bathroom to brush her teeth._

"_Ooh what story did you tell them?" he asked genuinely excited. Ally chuckled as he seemed more excited for storytime, more than their own children sometimes._

"_I told them about the night we met." She replied._

"_Really?" he furrowed his eyebrows._

"_Yeah, I told them about the double date and the ice cream and everything. Also the kids learned the term getting laid."_

_Austin's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to reply before Ally interjected, "If they ask, it means laying down to take a nap." This caused Austin to laugh hysterically._

"_That's what you told them!" he gasped for air in between chuckles._

"_Yeah, well do you want me to define the real thing for our little kids?" Ally also chuckled as she finished brushing her teeth and made her way to the bed._

"_Our innocent, naïve children. God, I love them." Austin sighed and placed a kiss on his wife's head._

"_You know telling that story really made me think, about how weird and crazy that night was. I mean, everything worked out so perfectly." Ally mused._

"_Yeah, I mean it was like fate brought us together. I mean, how crazy is it that we fell in love with each other, and we weren't even each other's dates!" he replied._

_Ally looked over at her husband with nothing but love in her eyes. "I'm so glad with how that night worked out. Everything worked out perfectly." She stated causing her husband to grin. "I love you, Austin."_

"_I love you too, Ally." He leaned down and met her lips in a passionate kiss before they snuggled under the covers, letting sleep take over._

_Although it didn't go as planned, something absolutely incredible came out of that double date._

**-.-.-.-.**

**Yea so that's that.**

**For once I don't have much to say. **

**I have more one shots coming soon, so in the meantime go check out my other stories.**

**As for now I'm out!**

**Peace!**


End file.
